Grimm Tumblr Stories and Drabbles
by purpleandgreenwarrior
Summary: Story prompts and drabbles with NBC's Grimm. Adalind/Nick, Monroe/Rosalee.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

Adalind stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend Nick teasingly as he made dinner in the kitchen and she sat on one of the island stools across from him, he was making steak, macaroni and cheese and salad for dinner. "Quit, Ad." Nick says and Adalind makes another silly face at him, a face that would make 2 year-old Matthew, 5 and a half year-old Diana and 7 month-old James laugh "Adalind, seriously." Nick scoffs, Adalind raises an eyebrow "Come over here and make me." Adalind says, a small giggle caught in her throat before Nick quickly makes his way across the island and captures Adalind's lips with his. "There." Nick whispers into the kiss and draws the giggle that was caught in Adalind's throat out.

 **3\. "Please, don't leave."**

Adalind bit her lip and loitered in the doorway of Nick's house, watching Nick cradle a now dead Juliette in his arms, sobbing. "N-Nick?" Adalind whispers, Nick's head snapped up quickly at the sound of her voice, Adalind could see that his eyes were beginning to be bloodshot from where she stood. Nick tried to talk and Adalind moves closer to him until she stood next to him. He placed a hesitant kiss on Adalind's bump where their son was kicking like crazy and let Juliette fall to the hardwood floor and stood up on shaky legs.

Nick almost fell over but Adalind grabbed his arm quickly to steady him "Let's go upstairs okay? Trubel, can you help me with him?" Adalind asks and Trubel nods hesitantly before helping Adalind get Nick upstairs and to his room "I think I can get it handled from here, thank you." Adalind says softly, Trubel nods and places a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. Trubel leaves and goes downstairs, probably to get rid of Juliette's body but Adalind doesn't want to ask. Nick is a state that makes him seem like a zombie, Adalind unties his boots and takes them off, then takes his jeans off and places them on the chair by the dresser, she takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of the door. "Arms up, Nick." Adalind says softly, Nick complies and Adalind feels like she is undressing a half-asleep toddler. "Here we go." Adalind says as she helps into bed, he's only in his boxers. Nick lets a whimperish groan out and grabs Adalind's hand as she moves to leave the room "Please, don't leave." Nick whimpers and Adalind nods, sitting down on the bed next to Nick. Nick's hand resting on Adalind's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

Adalind huffed softly and stared at an old, ripped and wrinkled photograph of Juliette and Matthew that was shoved carelessly in the bottom of an old shoebox. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Nick laughs and Adalind sends him a half-hearted glare "Kind of… I mean, Juliette was his mother, I'm not really anything to him." Adalind shrugs and Nick shows Adalind a picture that he taken of a sleeping Adalind and Matthew a few days before, Matthew snuggled against Adalind in Nick's (and now Adalind's) bed, Adalind holding him protectively.

"He loves you, he does. This picture is proof. The picture with Juliette was a professionally done picture, he didn't like her. Yes, she _was_ his mother but he calls you "Mommy." and he didn't call Juliette that, I don't think he called her anything." Nick says and it brings a small smile out on Adalind's pale, pink lips.

* * *

 **6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

Nick groans as he wakes up, the sun creeping slowly in the bedroom windows, the soft, even breathing of a person next to him makes him wake up quickly "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Nick asks, his voice sounding like gravel which draws a sleepy chuckle from the other person in bed "I think we both know why I'm naked in your bed, Nick." Adalind chuckles sleepily.

Adalind covers herself with the sheet, embarrassed and Nick snorts, laughing silently, Adalind trailing her hand lazily up and down Nick's chest as they laid there, the house was silent and both of the adults were happy about that, Nick's fingers drumming on the pale flesh of Adalind's arm, Adalind yawns and curls against Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **1\. Nick proposing to Adalind**

It was late, or early as Nick checked his watch on his wrist with bleary eyes. He was happy. He and Adalind had a little boy named James Monroe Burkhardt who was sleeping in the hospital bassinet next to Adalind's bed. 5 year-old Diana and 2 year-old Matthew where cuddled on either side of Adalind in her hospital bed. Adalind yawns softly as she wakes up, blinking slowly "What are you looking at?" Adalind asks and Nick smiles "You. With our boys and your girl." Nick smiles, making Adalind chuckle "Mm. Right." Adalind says, she smiles as she gazes down at her youngest son.

Diana wore a baby pink shirt with 'WILL YOU' in capital letters on it, Matthew wore a baby blue shirt with 'MARRY' in capital letters on it and James wore a baby blue onesie with 'DADDY?' in capital letters on it. Diana and Matthew woke up, Nick helped them get down from the hospital bed and standing next to the bassinet as Adalind read the words printed on the shirts and onesie "Will you marry me, Adalind?" Nick asks, Adalind letting out a tearful laugh and a fierce nod "I sort of thought we already were but yes." Adalind says, Nick grabbing the ring from his back pocket and putting it on Adalind's hand. Adalind grins and kisses Nick which makes Diana and Matthew squeal out an 'EW!' but both adults just grin.

 **2\. Adalind helps after the burned trailer**

The door to the shop opened as Nick, Hank and Monroe came in with the salvaged things from the burned trailer. The guys moved all of the stuff down to the basement "Wait, what happened?" Adalind asks Rosalee, her hand on her bump, rubbing in slow circles "Juliette, she set fire to the trailer." Rosalee says and Adalind nods, getting up from a chair in the back of the shop and making her way down to the basement "Adalind, what are you doing?" Rosalee asks "Going downstairs, they may need help." Adalind said, Rosalee just sighs.

When Adalind gets downstairs, they are looking through books to see in they were readable still, Adalind grabs a book from the pile and starts to go through it. It was a book about, well she wasn't sure what it was about but it seemed to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **Sorry to bother you, but could you do another Nick x Adalind drabble? This time, this one Nick knew all along that Adalind posed as Juliette, but couldn't stop himself because he wanted to live out his fantasy of sleeping with Adalind without technically cheating on his girlfriend?**

 **Thank you for the prompt, it's not a bother and I can try with this prompt and I love it.**

Adalind sighed softly as she and Nick folded their clean laundry in their bedroom. "I knew." Nick said, Adalind paused the music that she had put on so she could concentrate while they folded the clothes and towels and things. "knew what?" Adalind asks, her blue eyes shooting up to look at Nick "I knew… When you posed as Juliette. I knew it was you." Nick said startling Adalind but he just chuckles at her shocked face "You knew? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Adalind scoffs, throwing a washcloth that she had been stacking in a pile at Nick "I'm telling you now." Nick shrugs, throwing the washcloth back at her.

"Why?" Adalind asks before she bites her lip "Because I couldn't stop myself, I had this sort of fantasy of sleeping with you and not technically cheating on Juliette so…" Nick trailed off and Adalind laughs, her eyes bright and happy "Alright then." Adalind voices "And when I got my Grimm 'powers' back, I got to technically sleep with you… I mean it was your body." Nick said, Adalind smiles and makes her way to where Nick was standing on the other side of the bed, she holds his hands and wraps them around her waist before kissing him. "It doesn't have to be a fantasy now, you have me." Adalind says against his lips, Nick grins and kisses Adalind back, relishing the feel of Adalind in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **Nick/Adalind "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice".**

 **Thanks for the prompt, I'll try my best at it.**

Adalind huffs softly as she stands in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy from crying and light bags under them from the lack of sleep. "You alright?" Nick asks and Adalind looks up at him through the bathroom mirror and sniffed "I guess." Adalind says as she grabs a washcloth to clean her face off. Nick smiles softly at her, taking the washcloth from her and taking her hand and leading her out of the master bathroom and to the master bedroom, Adalind bites back a chuckle and sits down on the bed and lets Nick run the washcloth over her face gently "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Adalind says, followed by a small chuckle.

Nick freezes and Adalind snorts "Relax, will you? It's nice, to feel wanted." Adalind giggled, Nick nods and places a kiss on the tip of her nose, he did that a lot and Adalind loved it. They had never REALLY kissed but Nick seemed to kiss her nose, cheeks, temples and hair a lot. It made Adalind feel safe.

* * *

 **18: Person A runs into Person B's one-night stand at breakfast.**

Adalind yawned and pulled her blonde hair into a messy ponytail, most of it falling out of the ponytail after she put it up. Adalind slowly got up from the couch where she slept and made her way upstairs to Matthew's bedroom. Adalind and Nick weren't together but it didn't matter to Matthew or Diana so he called her 'Mommy'. Adalind grinned sleepily at the near 2 year-old standing up in his crib, Diana sitting up in her bed. Adalind grabbed Matthew and Diana to take them downstairs to eat breakfast.

Adalind had to stifle a yawn as she walked downstairs, Matthew perched on her hip and Diana holding tightly to her pant leg, at first when she walked into the kitchen, she didn't see the woman standing in front of the coffee maker. "Uh- Hi…" Adalind chuckled softly as she puts Matthew in his highchair to eat breakfast and helps Diana into her booster seat. "Who are you?" The woman asks "Um… I'm Nick's-" Adalind starts "You're his wife? God, he didn't tell me…" the woman says and Adalind lets out a small laugh "No, no. I'm not his wife, I just live here. His girlfriend Juliette passed away a week ago… So…" Adalind says softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **12: Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight.**

Adalind huffed softly to herself as she sat on the couch, untangling Halloween lights that went on their porch and around the livingroom. She and Nick had a near catastrophic fight, over Juliette and everything in that insane area of things that they DIDN'T talk about for **so** many different reasons but Matthew, who was now 5, really wanted to know about his biological mother despite that he called Adalind 'Mom' and barely remembered Juliette.

7 year-old Diana, 5 year-old Matthew and 3 year-old James were staying with Rosalee and Monroe for the night, both adults were happy about that, so their children didn't see them fight. Adalind got up from her spot on the couch and started to hang the lights around the room. They were both angry but Adalind felt really, really bad for screaming and yelling about something **so** stupid, it would have been worse if Adalind was still a Hexenbeist. They hadn't really talked since the fight, nearly 3 hours ago.

* * *

 **Hi! Your stories are awesome which is why I have to as for another one or two. 1. Juliette tries to kill Adalind after Nick and Adalind's son is born. Saying Nick doesn't need to protect Adalind cause he has what he wants. 2. If you watch teen wolf please do one about Isaac returning and Lydia being mad/happy. I will love you forever my beautiful friend!**

 **THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! but I've never seen Teen Wolf, sorry. I'll do the Grimm prompt, it's very interesting.**

Nick still had a smile on his face, Adalind was asleep and their son- now named James Monroe Burkhardt (Adalind thought of the middle name, he thought of the first) was in the nursery with the other babies, Rosalee, Monroe, Hank, the Captain and Matthew had came by and visited a few hours ago. "Nick." An icy cold, bitter voice said that now made Nick want to throw up but once had been the voice that he LOVED to hear, the voice belonged to Juliette. "Leave, Juliette." Nick snapped quietly, careful not to wake an exhausted Adalind up, they had to do an emergency cesarean section because their son had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and was losing oxygen. Juliette saw this and chuckled bitterly "Wow. You actually are choosing her over me. How sweet." Juliette says, Nick glaring at her.

"She's my girlfriend and we have a son together, two sons actually." Nick says as he stood up from the uncomfortable chair by Adalind's hospital bed. Juliette shakes her head "You've got what you want, your kid. Now let me kill her." Juliette says with venom in her voice and it makes Nick's blood boil as she walks closer to Nick and Adalind and woging into the Hexenbeist. Adalind woke up from the loud voice of Juliette and was startled to see this. Nick had pocket dialed Monroe and the Captian. "Adalind, it's okay. I'm not going to let her hurt you or our sons." Nick says, Adalind grabs his hand, she's freaked and she has a good reason to be. Adalind pressed the security button and was relieved when two strong guys took Juliette away "Make sure she doesn't come back here, she tried to kill Ms. Schade." Nick says, the security guys nod and leave. Nick pecks Adalind's lips quick and softly before a nurse brought James into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt.**

* * *

 **Can you do a fic about the wesenrein threatening adalind and the baby?**

 **Thank you so much for the prompt, I'll try my best with it.**

The small whimper from the bassinet by their bed made Adalind start to get up from bed but Nick stopped her and checked on the still sleeping baby in the moses bassinet that Rosalee and Monroe had gotten them "He's fine, lay back down." Nick says and it makes Adalind roll her eyes, their son was a month old but Adalind was still recooperating from his birth because Cesarean Section scars take a month to heal properly so Nick was making Adalind take it easy.

Nick went to work, Rosalee came by the house to help Adalind like she had been doing for the past 3 weeks, Rosalee and Adalind had sort of formed a friendship, it was a slowly growing friendship. A brick flew through the window when Rosalee walked into the kitchen which startled Adalind but didn't wake James who was sleeping peacefully in his swing "Adalind? You okay?" Rosalee asks as she walked back into the living room, Adalind didn't say anything but pointed to the broken glass and brick on the hardwood floor.

Rosalee didn't tell Nick about the Wesenrein when he came home from work and she left to go home to Monroe. Adalind didn't bring it up until Diana, Matthew and James were asleep and they were cuddled up in bed, Adalind's head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, Nick rubbing his hand down Adalind's back before she spoke up "The, uh, Wesenrein sort of, contacted me today, that's why the window is broken." Adalind said and Nick's eyes widened until he feels Adalind's body start to shake from her silent sobs that she had held back, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she didn't want her children to see her cry but she knew that she could cry in front of Nick.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Grimm but I do own Matthew and James Burkhardt and Matilda Ehlers.**

* * *

When Monroe woke up to Rosalee's sobbing, he found her locked in the bathroom but could hear her sobs through the door, Rosalee slowly stands up, using the bathroom counter to help her stand on her shaky legs, she exits the bathroom and starts to sort of flutter around the house. "Rosalee? You alright?" Monroe asks but Rosalee just shrugs, she doesn't explain anything as she runs out the door after slipping her shoes and coat on. Rosalee returns home later that night, a young frightened girl who looks about 7 or 8 is clinging to Rosalee's side, crying. Rosalee sets the multiple bags down by the living room couch and leads the young girl into their guest room. Monroe can hear them talking back and forth quietly "Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" Rosalee asked, her voice gentle, it hitches a few times since she hasn't really stopped crying "Yes, please." the girl pleads, her brown eyes welling up with tears "alright, do you have a preference on PJ's, baby?" Rosalee asks but the girl shrugs "The nightgown with the foxes on it, the one that you got me. Please." the girl decides as an afterthought. Rosalee kisses her forehead and leaves the guest bedroom to get the pajamas from the living room.

"Can you tell my why we have a kid in our guest bedroom?" Monroe asks when Rosalee walks into the living room, both of them are on edge. "Uh, she's my goddaughter… her parents died when she was 4 and she lived with her grandparents until last night, she's 7 and a half. Her name is Matilda Sophie Ehlers, I'm the only one who can call her 'Mattie'. She's in our custody now. Her parents were a Fuchsbau and a Blutbad, I knew her dad from high school and college" Rosalee explains, only half lying because Matilda was her biological daughter, Rosalee had slept with Matilda's dad but had signed a contract signing away her rights unless something happened to them and promised that she would be Matilda's godmother and 'aunt'. Rosalee walks back into the guest bedroom to give Matilda her pajamas. "Here you go, baby." Rosalee said, she leaves the room so Matilda can get dressed in privacy and comes back to the bedroom with worn out 2 books, spines broken and covers peeling off, The Kissing Hand by Audrey Penn and Love You Forever by Robert Munsch "you remembered!" Matilda says, a small smile on her previously sad face "of course I did." Rosalee grins as she tucks Matilda into the full sized bed, climbing onto the bed next to Matilda, Matilda curling into Rosalee's side again with her stuffed fox named Chester trapped in a death grip in her arms, a stuffed animal Rosalee had given Matilda when she was a day or two old and out of her legal custody. Rosalee rubs her back until Matilda falls asleep and she falls asleep listening to the deep, even breathing of Matilda.


End file.
